Integrated semiconductor apparatuses typically have a large number of generators, which are integrated on-chip (on the chip). Generators such as these may, for example, be designed to produce an internal supply voltage, which is used internally in the chip, that is to say in the integrated semiconductor apparatus. Particularly in the case of semiconductor memories, for example DRAMs, on-chip voltages which are required in the memory are produced by voltage generators. Since the requirements which are placed on the production of such internal voltage supplies to the generators (minimum discrepancies between the emitted actual voltage and a desired nominal voltage) are becoming continuously more stringent, generator signals such as these must be “trimmed”. During the trimming process, the generator signal, that is to say the output signal from a generator, is matched by means of trimming data as closely as possible to a desired reference signal or nominal signal. Trimming is particularly necessary since the components from which such generators are constructed are subject to parameter fluctuations which are caused by process fluctuations during the production process (for example the CMOS process).
Thus, the generators which must be trimmed must be measured, even at what is referred to as the wafer level, in order to define the trimming data that is required for trimming. The defined trimming data is then stored in a nonvolatile memory, which is accommodated in a fuse block device. The fuse block device contains a large number of nonvolatile, programmable fuses, in which the trimming data can be stored in a nonvolatile form. In order to transmit the trimming data from the fuse block device to the generators, which may be distributed at different locations in the chip, lines must be provided, some of which must be wired transversely through the chip. Modern DRAM memories have a large number of trimming signals which pass transversely through the chip and which contribute to the overall chip width.